Ready or Not
by LucilleIsNotHere
Summary: Carter sends Katie home to read some fan fiction because she's having problems enter in character for season 2.
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, but that didn't stop me from sleeping with him at the wedding!" Amy scream to Karma, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What are...you.." Katie freeze. She knew that it wasn't being a good week for her but she always know by heart her lines.

"Katie are you okay?" Rita whisper looking at her with intensity in her eyes. Katie felt suddenly uncomfortable, and that wasn't normal. Rita is her best friend.

"Cuuuut, Katie come here please I wanna talk to you" Katie heard Carter calling her, feeling relieft that she doesn't had to explain herself to Rita, she smiles at her without looking in her eyes and quickly approach Carter.

"Hey Carter, I'm sorry I just" Carter cuts her. "It's okay Katie, but you seem distracted, are you sure everything is alright?"

"I'm just tired that's all." Katie smiles at him but he doesn't bite it.

"Katie it's okay if you're having problems enter in character." He gave her his best smile before he continue talking. "Actually, take the day off."

"Really?" She says with a mixture of confusment and excitement.

"Yes, i want you to relax. And read a few fanfictions if you can, it could help."

"Thanks Carter" She says goodbye to Carter, kiss Rita in the cheek and run to her car before she could ask her what's wrong. Katie couldn't understand why suddenly she felt so nervous around her best friend. She figured it was probably tiredness.

"Woah" katie knew that The Karmy Army was in love with the show but this stories were...something.

"Shit" Katie started to feel the temperature of the room hitting up in a high speed, or was just her body?

"I need a shower" She mutter to herself. She knew that they have fan fiction and that it is very intense and grafic but reading it? It's something very different and, she has to admit it, very exciting.

Katie was finish drying herself when a knock in her hotel room distract her, so she wrap her body in a towel and walk to the door to find a smiley Rita.

"Hi babe" Rita smile turns wider while she enter the room and kiss Katie's cheek. "Carter told me you weren't feeling so great, besides I'm the best friend ever, so i bought some ice cream and pizza." Rita chuckle, and for Katie it was the most adorable sound she has ever heard. She really love her best friend.

"Okay buttface, leave the ice cream in the freezer, I'm going to put some clothes on" Katie said when she realise that she was still in only a towel.

"Or you could just wear that towel for the rest of the evening" Rita wink at her.

"Ha ha" Katie replied. Rita laugh while katie rush to the bedroom door hoping that Rita hadn't seen her blushing.

_"What? There's something on my face?" Katie ask, feeling slightly nervous of the proximity of Rita's face._

_"Nope, there's nothing on your face" Rita smile at her, but she didn't look away._

_"Then, why are you staring at me? Rita, you're scaring me a little." Rita laugh._

_"Maybe I'm staring because I like your face?" Rita says, containing a chuckle._

_Katie tense when she feels Rita's hand under her shirt tracing patterns in her stomach._

_"Rita what are you" Katie stops talking when she feels Rita's lips in her owns. It was something she never felt before, a hunger, a feeling in her lower stomach. Before she could think of what was happening, Rita was biting her lower and making her moan. _

_"Shirt" Katie broke the kiss and lift her back while Rita rid of both of their shirts and her bra._

_"Wa-wait" Katie said, realising what they were doing, but the complain got lost in her throat when she felt Rita's tong all over her nipple._

_"Katie" Rita said._

_"Katie" She said again._

"Katie" Katie open her eyes to find Rita with a boul of ice cream.

"Wh-what?" Rita laugh and pass her the boul.

"You fall asleep in my shoulder at the beginning of the film buttface" Rita told her with a soft smile in her face. "I didn't woke you up because you looked peaceful and I know you were tired so I let you sleep. But you were moving. A lot. Were you dreaming something?"

Katie tried to think of something to say that didn't involved questions.

"I don't remember." She replied lowering her eyes to the boul of ice cream knowing that she was screwed at so many levels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone :)**

**I'm the author of this story (duh) and I just wanna thanks all of you cuties for the follows, favs and the wonderful reviews. I also want to apologize for the grammar because English is not my main language, it's Spanish. So thank you for everything and I wish this chapter is the level of yours expectations. Adios ;)**

*Katie's POV*

We've been filming season 2 for almost three weeks. Three weeks of Karma' s development of affection towards Amy, three weeks of drunk kisses and confessions, three weeks of total nightmare. Isn't it ironic?. However, that was just the beginning. There's only two episodes left and it's time to film the scene where Amy and Karma have sex. Yeah, I'm fucked.

It doesn't help either that Rita's impersonation of Amy is so good that I find myself hating the way Karma hurt Amy and crushing for Rita a little bit harder everyday.

I also had to broke up with Paul. He is a nice guy and all but I just couldn't looked him in the eye anymore. And when I did, I felt nothing. A hugh, enormous piece of nothing.

"Where are you?" I rise my head to find Rita, looking at me."You've been a little off lately".

"I was just...repassing my lines." I smiled at her but the worried look never left her face, so I continued. "I'm here okay, don't worry".

"If you say so Katie" She took my hand in hers.

"Shit" I whisper when I notice what she was wearing, or actually, what she wasn't wearing. Immediately i feel my cheeks going red while Rita just stood there in only a black bra and jeans.

"Are you okay? Gregg told me that you and Paul broke up" I look at her face. God she's gorgeous, even when she's worried. Her eyes are this mixture of deep green and a little bit of blue. Her lips are so soft, I could kiss her all day. Her entire face is so breathtaking that I cou-

"Katie?" Crap, I'm staring.

"W-what?" What we were talking about? Right, Paul. "Yes Rita, I'm okay. Really, you don't have to worry about me" She let go of my hand and sits next to me. Way more closer than a friend would usually sits but I don't have time to think about it because Rita's arms are suddenly wrapping me tight and I just melt there, in the warm of her body.

"Rita don't get me wrong I like hugging you but why are you half naked" I let go of her and look into her eyes. She chuckle.

"I'm half naked because we have to do our scene horndog, remember? The one that you were supposedly repassing lines for" Oh shit. "Cmon buttface, Carter wants to practice the scene"

"O-okay" That was all I manage to say because the next thing I know is that Rita is holding my hand, carrying me through the set and enter in Amy's room.

"Right ladies, let's get this scene done" Carter welcome us with a warm smile and then he screams action.

The scene starts when Amy is changing her clothes and Karma surprises her in only a bra. Amy and Karma are fighting and all of a sudden Karma is confessing her new feelings toward Amy. I know very well my lines so it's being very easy for me to pretend be fighting with Rita.

"You have been feeling this way about me for weeks and you never told me?" As she says this, Rita is getting closer and I can feel all the anxiety I have in my stomach.

"I was afraid I lose you" I internally smiled when I realise that this line is exactly what Amy had said in the wedding episode.

"You could never lose me" Rita touch my cheek with her hand and I lean at her touch. When I close my eyes I could feel her lips approaching mines so I close the gap between our faces and I melt inside. Every feeling that I had in the last week was completely magnified and I couldn't feel more happy about it. My stomach was exploting on butterflies when I sense Rita's smile on the kiss. My arms find the way to the back of her neck and hers find the way to my hips but the soft and slow kiss was gone when I pulled her against the wall. She throw my shirt on the floor and I wrapp my legs on her waist. I start biting her neck and the little moan that scape her mouth is the only sound that I want to her for the rest of my life.

"Karm, are you sure about this?" What? Ah right, the show.

"More that anything in my life Ames" I kiss her again and she lower me into the bed. And then we hear Carter screaming 'shut' and she helps me to stand up of the bed.

"Oh my god Katie, Rita, that was amazing!, you didn't have to make out against the wall but is okay" Carter says approaching us.

"Thanks Carter" I say avoiding Rita's intence gaze.

"Yeah, thanks" She says, still looking at me "Can you excuse us for a bit Carter" She hold my hand and practically push us into another room.

"Aw, Rita stop please you're hurting me" I tried to pull my hand out of hers but she let go and put her hands on my shoulders.

"What the fuck was that Katie?" Oh shit.

"What do you mean?" I say with an innocent face.

"WHAT DO I MEAN? What about the part of the heavy make out session on the wall that was clearly not in the script?"

Fuck. "I was..eh, improvising. And why are you so mad about it? Is not like we didn't kiss before, Rita" Okay, douch move.

"Katie, you were ignoring me for the last 2 weeks" Shit she is so close "I was worried about you and you even talk to me" God, she's so beautiful "I am worried about you, Katie " Fuck it "You're my best friend and I get it if you are mad about Paul but plea-" I put my lips on hers and when we pulled back I did the only thing that i was capable of doing, I run.

**A/N: Hello again. Don't worry, I'll try to update tomorrow, no promises though. Hasta la vista.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone :D**

**Infinites thanks you to every one of you who had followed, reviewed, faved or just read this. Sorry for the grammar (again) but Spanish is still my main language (lo siento). So...thanks :)**

Im running, why am I running?. I shouldn't have kissed her, I'm such a hot mess lately. Whatever was in my mind that made me lean and kissed her, is driving me crazy. However, I can't lie, I didn't regret it and I still don't. I'm aware that I might have crush and burn our friendship but, cmon, who would regret kissing Rita? Not me, I'm sure of it.

I open the driver's door and jump into my car.

I quickly reach the hotel and parked outside. I'm in autopilot, I can't remember the way I manege myself to get to the hotel but here I am, crying in the couch of my room with my phone constantly ringing.

_-Katie please answer me. _This is the tenth time Rita has called and I didn't pick it up. Don't talking to her hurt, but I can't face her right now. I need time to think, to figure things out.

_-You can't do something like that and then don't let me in. Katie, please. Talk to me. _I've been sitting in my couch for 4 hours and all I can do is stare at my phone. Rita didn't stop calling or sending messages and I got to admit, my resistance is cracking.

-_Can I come over? You don't have to talk to me, you could just ignore me but please don't leave me out here, is cold. _Out here!? Shit, she's outside. Well I have to talk to her at some point but the only reason I'm letting her inside is because it's winter and I don't want her to catch a cold for me. I take a deep breath before open the door.

"Finally, I thought that you were dead or something" Rita says while she enters in my living room. "Please don't ignore me or I'll have to kill you with cuteness."

She's wearing sweats pants, a simple white shirt, her hair is a mess and her eyes are red. She's still beautiful and it's pretty obvious that she's been cryign, and that make my heart shrink. She just stood there, looking at me awkwardly.

"So" I say "Hello?" She sighs very loudly.

"Really, Katie? Hello? Are you kidding?" She sighs again "Can you at least explain why you kiss me?"

I look at her eyes "Okay" I take her hand and direct us to the couch. I don't know how long I've been staring at our entangled hands, thinking what to say when she start talking.

"Look Katie, I'm your best friend and you are mine. If you're having feeling for me you can tell me. You should tell me" I look at her with a surprised look and eyes wide open, she chuckle "The fact that I'm a blondie doesn't mean that I'm stupid, you know" She smiles, I look at our hands again. "Well, you are not denying anything so I was right" She looks at me "Please, say something"

I yawn "I'm tired. Can we cuddle?"

She gives me a warm smile "Of course we can" She lower us in the couch and we stay there in each others arms until we fall sleep.

**A/N: I know I know, this is TOO short. But I'm planning to update everyday because tomorrow I start my holidays and, I promise, the next chapter is going to be extra long. Lots of love to everyone ;) Adios.**


End file.
